black_omenfandomcom-20200214-history
Indigo Barrett
An Indigo Barrett Is A Hacker Whom Follows Black Hats Through Already Existing Exploits In A Computer Network Indigo Barretts Usually Can't Code But Rely On Already Existing Security Exploits Even When Indigo Barretts Learn How To Code They Pride Themselves On Following Black Hats Through Said Already Existing Security Exploits Indigo Barretts Usually Publish or Republish Information From Government Sponsored Websites or Retrieved From Black Hats Indigo Barretts Do Not Usually Attack Computer Networks But Usually Spend Much Time Retrieving Classified Information From Existing Search Engines When Indigo Barretts Have No Social Media Platforms Government Surveillance Operations Are Often Disrupted By Their Excessive Searches For Classified Information Hence They Are Called "Indigo Barretts" Which Is A Reference To The "Green Barrett" Whom Often Has A Way of Showing Up In The Most Impossible of Places Indigo Barretts Are Like That Excessive Searches For Classified Information And No Exploits "Dictionary Attacks" On Search Engines Instead of Disrupting Computer Networks Indigo Barretts Work Within The Limits of Existing Computer Networks Utilizing Search Engines For Information Retrieval The Retrieval May Not Always Be Accurate or Reliable But None The Less Has A Tendency To Expose Surveillance Programs Due To The Excessive And Repeated Searches For The Same Information For Example The Word "President" Can Be Searched Repeatedly Triggering The Surveillance Software When Effectively Utilized These Repeated Searches Can Often Light Up A Switchboard On Government Servers However No Automated Spamming Software or Denial of Service Attacks Are Used Just Repeated Searching of Anything Classified By Governments No Secrets Indigo Barretts Work Within The Limits of Existing Computer Networks To Weaponize Search Engines To Display Incriminating Information About Governments They Penetrate No Networks Exploit No Weaknesses Only Draw Attention To Classified Information With Their Excessive Searches Rather Then Compromising A Computer Network Indigo Barretts Work With Existing Networks To Rise Government Secrets To The Surface Via Dictionary Attacks On Search Engines Meaning No Software No Security Exploits Just Pure Classified Search Results That Draw Attention To Government Secrets By Triggering Existing Surveillance Software Indigo Barretts Utilize Social Weaknesses And Taboos Rather Then Network Exploits Professional Indigo Barretts DO NOT Target Computer Networks But Instead Conduct Dictionary Attacks On Search Engines That Triggers Existing Surveillance Software Which Can Be Controversial In Some Societies Their Activity Usually Shows Up On Surveillance Software As Search Results VERY Incriminating Search Results Which Has A Tendency To Implicate Entire Political Parties Indigo Barretts Follow Rule 34 Their Looking For The Porn of Black Eyed People This Has Compromised The United States Government Because "Alien" Disclosure Was Never Properly Prepared For During The Dictionary Attacks Which Displayed Search Results That Revealed Numerous Secret Space Programs That Assisted In Their Migration To Earth Why Porn ? ? Because Their Visibly "Alien" And That Shows In The Porn If no porn is found at the moment, it will be made Eventually The Black Eyed People Will Become Publicly Known To The World Not Just To The Internet Not All Humans Are Capable of Resisting Their Somewhat Comforting Presence Some Humans May Find A Sense of Comfort In Their Aura of Fear